


Of True Love and Hospital Jello

by SarahSomething



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hospital, I Tried, M/M, Tumblr, don't judge me too harshly, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSomething/pseuds/SarahSomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr promt</p><p>castielismycopilot:</p><p>#this makes me want a fic in which dean wakes up in the hospital after being in a car accident and cas is his roommate #the first thing he hears when he comes to is cas talking on the phone with gabriel #and he’s like ‘please stop sending male prostitutes to my hospital room i’m not physically healthy enough to have sex #not to mention it’s unsanitary for them to be here’ #and like they bond over having to stay in the hospital for a while and become friends #then when sam stops by to visit dean he becomes friends with cas and sees how dean acts around him #and then cas is released from the hospital and dean is like ‘um okay i’ll see you around cas’ #and he gets kind of depressed after cas goes because he’d started to develop feelings and shit towards him #but when dean is finally better and released sam wheels him out to the impala #and cas is waiting by the car door and everything is beautiful and nothing hurts #except for dean’s broken leg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of True Love and Hospital Jello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielismycopilot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=castielismycopilot).



The first thing Dean heard was a loud, undignified snort, coming from somewhere in his vicinity.

The first conscious thought that went through his head was, true to his being, “motherfucker”.

Damn near every part of his body hurt. His head was pounding, his chest was aching and felt like some one had run over his left leg.

Which…shit, was actually possible now that he thought about it.

Fucking Garth.

Well that is the last fucking time he ever rides with Garth. How he could make that piece of shit Ranchero go from 0 to 100 in less than a minute was beyond him. How he made it go to a 100 period was beyond him.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright fluorescent lights. Everything was white and it reeked like Clorox. That could only mean one thing: he was in the hospital.

 _Crap_.

“Gabriel, please stop sending male prostitutes to my hospital room. I’m not physically healthy enough to have sex, not to mention it’s unsanitary.”

_What the fuck._

He fully intended on listening to this conversation further but he felt the sudden and intense urge to cough.

Which he did.

Loudly.

Which made his ribs hurt.

Which made him swear.

Also loudly.

“Mother _fucker_!”

As soon as the pain subsided and he stopped wincing in agony, he glanced over to the right to see a dude, around his age, messy black hair and a scruffy face looking back at him, ear still pressed to the phone. And man his eyes were blue. Like really blue. He had his jaw hanging open for several unflattering moments before he realized it and could snap it shut.

The man still stared back unwavering and frozen.

“Hi.” Dean said awkwardly, at a loss of what to say otherwise.

“…Hello.” The guy said back. Not very chatty this one but _man,_ look at those eyes. Jesus Christ that shit ain’t natural. Nobodies eyes are that blue.

And because he’s an idiot, the second thing that came out of his mouth to his really cute, temporary roommate was:

  
“Are you wearing contacts?”

 

The man just furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion and before Dean could even start mentally berating himself for his stunning ability to converse, a nurse with a stern face came in brandishing a clipboard.

“Oh good, Mr. Winchester, you’re awake.” She said sounding completely blasé “I’ll let Doctor Shurley know. For now just stay put. And don’t cause any trouble.”

Dean sat up and started opening his mouth to defend himself but before he could she cut him off.

  
“Don’t even. Your brother already warned me about you. Now lay your ass back down before I whoop you.”

Dean mouth immediately snapped shut and he heard a muffle snort coming from the other side of the room.

“So when am I gettin out of here?” He asked cautiously.

“Well, you got a mild concussion, a punctured lung, three broken ribs, and a broken leg. I would say at least a month.”

Damn

“My name is Nurse Moseley. If you need anything you just push that little button right there and I’ll be right in. But don’t think I’m gonna be your personal house maid or somethin. Just because you got a broken leg don’t mean your lazy ass is gonna need Jello every five minutes.”

Jeeze.. Nurse Moseley was a hard ass. Man…wait.

 

“Moseley? Like Missouri Moseley?”

 

Nurse Moseley’s face then turned into… a sort of half smile. Or some semblance of a smile.

“Yes, boy.” She said rolling her eyes. “I haven’t you since you were about five. I don’t think your brother could even walk yet. My goodness he’s is a tall fellow now ain’t he?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, my Uncle Crowley calls him a moose.”  
“You’ve grown up too. Your daddy would be proud of you.” She said looking at his chart, jotting down notes from the machine that was saddled upside the bed.

Dean paused for a moment before looking back up at Miss Moseley “And my mom?”

Moseley stopped what she was doing and looked back down at him, her face softening just a bit.  
“Yes honey. Of course she would be proud. Now quit yappin so I can finish writing down your vitals.”

Dean sniggered and realized that the other side of the room was awfully quiet. He glanced over and saw the man still gawking, looking between the two of them with a very confused expression on his face.

“She went to nursing school with my mom.” He said, feeling the need to clarify.

The man just nodded, before going back to the paper that was lying on his lap.

“Well I’m done with you…for now.” She said giving him a bit of a stink eye before turning to quiet young man on the other side of the room. “Now we move on to you, Mr. Novak, how are you feeling?”

“Oh, much better. Thank you. My cough has subsided substantially. And think my fever is almost eradicated.” He said very matter of fact.

“Well thank you Dr. Novak, but I think I’ll let Dr. Shurley make the final assessment. Do you need anything in the mean time?”

“No thank you.” He said with a smile, once again going back to his paper.

Miss Moseley started to leave the room before turning around to point at Dean “Stay out of trouble.”

Dean nodded vehemently and she turned walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Once the door clicked shut Dean found his eyes once again wandering over to the right side of his room. The room was silent and Dean just continued to watch the man read his paper.  
Dean cleared his throat before starting “I’m Dean.”

“Yes. I know.”

Dean paused. He really was not making this easy on him was he?

“…And you are?”

The man looked up from his paper and Dean was once again thrown by his eyes, which is so lame in and of itself.

“My name is Castiel.”

“Castiel? …That’s a strange name.”

“I suppose.” He said simply before turning back to his paper.

Once again the room was in silence.

So Dean tried again.

“So, what are ya in for?” He asked, laughing lightly.

Castiel looked up from his paper with a confused expression on his face.

“What do you mean?”

“…I mean why are you in the hospital? –I mean if its too personal that totally okay I was just wondering because you look-“

“Pneumonia.” He stated simply.

“Oh.” Dean said, blinking back. “That sucks.”

“Indeed.” Castiel replied, going back to his paper.

Dean sighed, sinking himself lower into his bed. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

 

* * *

 

It had been about a week and Dean had managed to get some bits and pieces of Castiel’s story out of him. He was single, 28, just two years older than Dean, lived in the city, taught English at the local community college, had three older brothers, one younger, and both his parents were dead, just like his.

And if he did say so himself, he was actually starting to grow on him a bit.

“You guys all have weird names. I mean, like what kind of name is Balthazar?” Dean asked with a mouth full of Jello.

“It’s my brothers name.” He stated, unblinking.

At first Dean thought Cas was blowing him off, with his curt, stating the obvious type of answers but quickly learned that’s just how Cas was. He didn’t really pick up on sarcasm and was not one for rhetorical questions.

“We were named after angels.” He finished.

“But what about Lucifer? I mean I know technically he’s as angel but really?”

“…They ran out of Angels.” He said stirring his uneaten Jello around with his spoon.

“That’s just weird man. I think you got the good end of the stick there my friend. At least as far as names go.”

After a light pause in conversation, Dean looked up at Cas "This Jello is disgusting."

"Very." He replied, setting it down back on his tray.

 

Suddenly a very loud, semit short man burst through the door.

“Castiel! You still dying of pneumonia little brother?” A shorter man, with out stretched arms and a big grin came waltzing into the room.

“I was never dying Gabriel.” Castiel said rolling his eyes as his brother hugged him.

“Oh! So this is the dude that kept sending your ‘friends’ up huh?” Dean said snickering.

“Oh! And who might this be?” Gabriel said turning around.

“This is Dean. He is going to be my hospital roommate for the remainder of my stay.”

Gabriel looked him up and down before leaning over to very loudly whisper in Castiels direction.

“He’s really pretty. Hey, would you mind if I-“

“I can hear you.” Dean stated raising his eyebrows.

“Good.” He grinned.

“Down Gabriel.” Castiel said boredly, searching through his morning paper for what Dean can only assume was the Business section. He’s so boring.

“Fine. Fine. I’m here to see you anyways little bro, how ya doin?” Gabriel said turning around to face Castiel once more.

“I’m fine Gabriel. I told you. They said I should be out of here in a little over three weeks.”

“Right on! And as soon as you get out of here I’m gonna take you out to celebrate.” He said throwing his arms up in the air.

“I already don’t like where this is going.” Castiel said flatly.

“Eh, man. You’re no fun.” He said, sounding like a disappointed child.

Castiel just rolled his eyes.

Miss Moseley then came into the room, pushing a wheel chair with one hand and carrying her clipboard with the other. Which really hurt when she hit you with you, by the way.

“Alright. Out.” She said pointing towards the door.

Gabriel at least knew what was good for him in this respect and headed towards the door before briefly pointing across the room at his brother. “I’ll see you in a little over three weeks. And don't eat that Jello. Hospital Jello can kill you.”

Moseley glared at him.

"Three weeks!" He yelled again before dodging out the door.

“Can’t wait.” Castiel muttered, getting himself into the wheel chair.

As Gabriel went out the door Dean realized what he just heard.

“Wait, was that just sarcasm you used?” He asked in disbelief.

Castiel just look between the both of them and shrugged.

“He’s been spendin too much time with you.” Moseley said before wheeling him off.

 

 

* * *

 

Well it had been almost three and a half weeks since he’d first woken up in this god forsaken hospital bed. Then he thought living with Castiel for almost a month would be a nightmare, but Cas was actually turning into a really good friend.

During their down time, which pretty much all of their time was down time, Castiel had taught Dean how to play chess, they went over their favorite movies: Cas’ was ‘Citizen Kane” and Dean’s was…well pretty much anything with Clint Eastwood in it. He went through a cowboy phase. Don’t judge.

Sam had even come down for a couple days and hung out with them, played some chess, fully intending to kick Cas’ ass at it but instead, much to his dismay, it was handed back to him. After three days of Sam whining for a rematch and him making stupid suggestive comments about him and Castiel, it was time for him to go back to California.  
But before he did, he made sure pull Dean aside and ask him when he was going to ask out is dorky roommate that he’d been making googley eyes at all weekend.  
Dean told him to shove it.

 

Now it was the middle of the night. They both so happened to be night owls so they tended to stay up until one of the nurses came in and told them to go to sleep. And then usually for a while after that too.

Dean told Cas about cars and Cas told Dean about all the places he’s been to. His favorite was Vatican City. He said seeing Sistine Chapel was the closest thing to heaven that he could ever imagine. And then he said that maybe they could go sometime, after they get out, if he wanted to. And of course Dean would. I mean he couldn’t really give a rats ass about the chapel but just seeing the way Cas’ eyes lit up just simply talking about it, was enough of reason to make him want to spend his next three paychecks on their plane tickets. And he was afraid of planes.

“So, where have you been?” Castiel asked.

“Oh, no where really.” Dean shrugged. “Been in Kansas my whole life. My brother goes to school in California. He keeps trying to get me to come and visit him but it’s just I got my dads shop to run and all. I don’t know. California just doesn’t seem like my kind of thing.”

“I think you might like it Dean. Sure it hot and I know beaches aren’t really your thing. But on hot beaches, there tend to be a lot of women in bathing suits and I know that’s one thing that’s up your ally.”

“You’re right about that.” Dean laughed. “Speaking of bodacious babes, why was your brother sending in male strippers? That’s kinda weird. –I mean unless that’s your thing. I mean I don’t judge! Totally! Like that’s totally fine with me! …Not that you have to like…go through me or anything, I mean-“

“Dean.” Castiel laughed.

“…Yeah?” Dean asked hesitantly.

“Stop.” He said simply, smirking at him.

Dean smiled in thank you for ending his verbal word vomit problem just then.

Castiel laughed and then smiled looking over at Dean. “Yes Dean. I’m gay. And though I know I don’t have to send my sexuality through you for approval, I am happy to have it nonetheless.”

Dean smiled, fiddling with his hospital bracelet, looking down at his sheets.

The room then grew into a comfortable silence before Dean finally looked up. Castiel was still looking at him, with a soft look in his eyes. “I’m going home tomorrow Dean.”

“Yeah. I know.” Dean sighed, looking back down at his hands.

“Is there anything you want to …talk about?” Castiel asked, hope rising in his voice.

Dean voice was caught in his throat though. He glanced up, wide eyed and slowly shook his head.

Castiel looked away but not before Dean could see the flicker of disappointment in his eyes.

“Alright then.”

And before Dean had time to say anything else, or at all really, Cas switched his light off and turned over to go to sleep, leaving Dean sitting up alone in the dark with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Cas is packing his things when he wakes up. Gabriel is impatiently tapping his foot on the ground while lounging on what used to be Castiel’s bed.

“You take forever to do everything.” He whined, staring up at the ceiling, swinging his legs.

“You know, you could help me.” Cas said as he placed the last of his books in his bag.

“But see! Look! You’re already done! How nice!” Gabriel exclaimed sitting up abruptly. “Oh! Look whose up!”

Castiel glanced over his shoulder to look at a still semi sleepy Dean. “Good morning Dean.” He said politely. But Dean could hear stiffness in his words.

“Morning.” He said quietly, sitting up in bed.

“All right little bro! Lets get this show on the road!” Gabriel exclaimed pushing Cas toward the door as soon as the last latch was done on his suitcase.

Castiel glanced over his shoulder as he was being pushed out the door.

“Uh, see you around Cas.” He said, wishing things could have ended…differently, than they had.

“Yeah. See you around Dean.” He said forlornly before rounding the corner, his brother on his heels.

Dean just sat up in bed, quietly, until he could no longer hear Gabriel’s voice carry down the hall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sam was so damn happy that Dean was getting out of the hospital. He could not stand one more day of him complaining about Castiel. First it was, “I don’t care what he does. It’s not like were friends or anything.” Then it was “I hate that pompus dick. He has no sense of humor, no sense of personal space and looks like he doesn’t own a goddamn brush, I mean how hard is it to brush your hair?” To complete silence. Which was weird for Dean. Dean was hardly ever quiet. He hadn’t seen Dean this depressed since his guinea pig died in the third grade.

“Come on Dean. Were gonna get in the car and play some ACDC. And I got a present for you in the car! Guess what it is.” Sam coaxed, wheeling Dean out of the hospital.

Silence

“I stopped by that dinner down the street and got you some…ready for it? PIE!”

“Naw, I’m good.” Dean said, sighing.

Sam huffed. God he was such a baby.

“Come on Dean! It’s apple! You’re favorite!”

More silence.

“Alright fine. You spoiled brat. Well I sure as hell hope you like your other present, because this one will be a lot harder to take back.” He smirked as he wheeled him around the last corner and up to the car.

“What are you talking about-“ Dean asked before looking up and seeing none other than his stupid blue eyed ex roommate leaning up against the car.

“Hello Dean.” He smiled.

 

* * *

 

Sam ended up having to make an extra stop before they went home because Dean, being the prima donna that he is, demanded three other kinds of pie, in addition to the one he already had, because damnit his leg is broken Sammy, its not as if he can go in there and get it himself.

And if, when exiting the dinner he saw Castiel leaning over the front seat, with his brother hand in his hair, kissing, he didn’t say anything.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt  
> I've never done one but it looked fun, so I tried.  
> Don't judge me too harshly!


End file.
